


Not Even An Entrance

by charlesworthy



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, ruined family, sad henry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesworthy/pseuds/charlesworthy
Summary: Children were a gift.  Those that came from the future were a strange gift, but a welcome one.  Unfortunately, not every gift was delivered safely.Short one-shot based on my friend killing off one of my favorite characters by accident thank you Evren





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this if you don't want to be sad thanks

Chrom was on edge.  It was the pressure of knowing some one was pretending to be him, ruining his name, and spreading rumors he’d enacted terrible things.  During the fight, he was in the zone. Cutting down these wretches was more pleasurable than it usually was, perhaps because he knew he was ridding the world of not only another bandit group, but one who did more damage than usual.

He wasn’t facing the pegasus knight when she approached, but one turn and one strong sword slash was enough to fell her, and he didn’t see her get back up.  Assumed dead, he moved on to the bandit’s leader before he could convince more by-standers to join his useless cause.

The battle was over sooner than Chrom anticipated, and he was left, breathing heavy and offering a friendly smile to some of the other Shepherds looking for confirmation it was over.  All that was left to do was look through the corpses for stolen goods, to hopefully be returned to the people they’d been stolen from.

Chrom sheathed Falchion, stepping over sundry limbs and bloodstains.  Nothing stood out immediately, until he saw something move.

The pegasus knight.

He kept his hand on Falchion’s hilt, though he doubted he’d need to draw his blade again.  He stepped towards her.  Enemy or not, the words of a dying soldier were something special.  Sacred, in a sense.  Chrom would at least grant her this.

His shadow passed over her face and she looked him in the eye, chocolate eyes wet but still glimmering with life.  “Ah…  C-Chrom,” she murmured.  “The real… Chrom, right?  Nyaha, I got it wrong…”

She was smiling, and something about it felt eerily familiar, as was her small, forced giggle.

“Who are you?” Chrom asked.  He knelt by her side.

“You…  wouldn’t know.  Is Lucina okay?  Did she get here alright?”

She coughed.  It felt like she wanted to say more, but was saving the last of her energy for something else.  Chrom’s heart sank as he realized who she really was.

“Yeah,” he answered, dryly.  “She’s…  Well.”

The girl smiled.  “Good.  She deserves…  More than any one…  I’m…”

Her smile faded and her eyes unfocused on Chrom.  “It’s cold…” she whimpered.  “I want to see…  Dad?  Nyahaha, don’t let Party Hat mess up Mom’s hair…”

Chrom swallowed what might have been a rock and moved his hand to close the girl’s eyes.  He lifted her body, still warm, and held her perhaps a little too close to him.  How would he explain…?

Her white twin-tails bobbed as he made his way back to camp.  Frederick had intercepted him.

“Milord?  This was one of the bandits, why…?”

Chrom bit his lip.  “She knew Lucina.  I don’t…  She’s familiar, but I don’t know who…”

“I see,” Frederick replied.  “Milord, if I may, allow me to…  Take care of her.”

“No, Frederick.  I felled her.  This falls on me.”

No one in their army had fallen in a long while.  The usual burial rituals had become nearly forgotten in Chrom’s mind.  He shouldn’t bring her to the medicine tent, because she was already gone, but something made him want to head in that direction.  Regardless, he didn’t have to go through camp all the way before he was once more met by some one else.

“Hey, Chrom!  Now listen, I wanted to ask you–”

Henry.  He was smiling, Chrom didn’t want to deal with him at all.

“Nyaha, who’s this?  I haven’t seen her around.  This might surprise you but I know every one in camp and I–”

The laugh.  Oh, no.   _Oh, no._

“Henry…  We can speak later.  Could you… fetch Sumia?”

The mage tilted his head to the side.  “Yeah, sure thing.”

Chrom would have expected him to nearly skip away; that seemed more Henry’s MO than the gentle, silent steps he used to carry himself away.  He wasn’t sure whether or not to find a more suitable place for the discussion, but Chrom was drained both physically and emotionally.  He felt like he should remain there.

It was a moment before Henry returned.  He had both arms wrapped around his wife in the way one might help a wounded soldier walk.  She looked confused, and concerned.  Chrom had never seen a smile so…  empathetic on Henry before.

“Chrom?  Henry, love, what’s going on?” Sumia asked.  “Who’s this girl…?”

“I’m sorry,” Chrom said.  “I didn’t…  I didn’t get her name.”

Sumia’s face twisted into a confused glare.  There was something strange behind it, something Chrom wasn’t sure he’d ever seen from her.  “No…”

He could see Henry’s arms squeeze her shoulder a little tighter.  Did he already know?  Did she?

“I fear she…  May have came from the future with the others,” Chrom admitted.  “I fear she…  May have been yours.”

Sumia’s hands flew to her face, her brown locks bobbing gently with how she shook her head.  Henry buried his own face into her hair, near her neck, pulling her closer to him.

“I knew it…” Sumia whispered.  “I knew, I just _knew_.”

Henry raised his head again.  It was the first frown Chrom had ever seen him wearing.  “Who did it?”

The vitriol in Henry’s voice was not something Sumia or Chrom had expected.  Chrom hadn’t thought him capable of sounding so… _evil_ , though months ago he may have labeled him as such without a second though.

“I’m sorry,” Chrom said.  It was an admission, but also a lie.  Chrom was, all said, still afraid of the Plegian mage, but he couldn’t bring himself to own up to such an awful truth.

“Please,” Sumia replied. “If you know…”

She was looking for peace.

“I’ll kill them,” Henry promised.  “I’ll hex their skin off and peel their eyes and I’ll… And I’ll…”

An uncharacteristic sob broke his lips.  “I’ll kill them, Sumi, I’ll kill them, I promise…  I promise…”


End file.
